


Valentine's day Icebright fic I was gonna post on Valentine's day but I was lazy and swamped with work so I'm posting it now lmao, it's just icebright fluff cause iceboy needs some happiness in his life

by ID_Rivera



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, i think this is the first fic on this site with this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ID_Rivera/pseuds/ID_Rivera
Summary: -Fic written from Iceberg's POV, enjoy-also takes place a year give or take(eh, I'm not the best with time lol) after iceberg broke up with Gears.
Relationships: Jack Bright/Dr. Iceberg (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Valentine's day Icebright fic I was gonna post on Valentine's day but I was lazy and swamped with work so I'm posting it now lmao, it's just icebright fluff cause iceboy needs some happiness in his life

**Author's Note:**

> -Fic written from Iceberg's POV, enjoy  
> -also takes place a year give or take(eh, I'm not the best with time lol) after iceberg broke up with Gears.

I've never felt anything like this before. 

My head lay on his chest, my cold against his warmth. I could feel the soft rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. I could hear the gentle beating of his heart in my ear. 

It was calm. It was comforting. 

He had his arms around me, keeping me close. I was hugging him back. My eyes were heavy from how tired I was but I wanted to stay awake a little longer. Savor this just a little longer.

I lay there on his sleeping chest, moonlight shining dim from the curtained window. Empty wine glasses sat still with chocolate wrappers scattered on the coffee table. 

His amulet lay on the small table, under the lamp, next to the couch (it's been past 30 days so it was alright). He's always careful so that I don't make skin contact with it. I felt safe despite that daily danger. I felt safe with him, so odd, but, I enjoyed this feeling of security he brought. 

The soft chirping of crickets in the night was a lullaby that tried to hypnotize me but I lay there awake, wanting to feel the comfort in his arms a little longer.

I had never felt comfort like this in someone's arms before. This was a new feeling, a _good_ feeling. A warmth that promised comfort, that felt human and not mechanical, real and alive not artificial. Like I wasn't sharing my life with a robot that promised nothing more than a false romance. A false idea of what a relationship was. Something I believed was love but was simply an excuse, a lie, a mockery of it.

The one who had his arms around me at this moment would change his face and body every so often but it always felt like him. It did not feel like I was with someone different when the change happened. He always felt the same. Same comforting arms that welcomed me after long tiring shifts.

This time he had dark brown almost black hair, tanned skin that _almost_ matched my own brown. A freckled face that reminded me of cinnamon sprinkled on coffee. I was smaller than him, _a perfect fit in his arms._

The soft _thum thum thum_ of his heartbeat made my eyelids all the more heavier. 

I looked up at his face. His soft smile made me melt like candle wax.

I was being slowly lulled to sleep, my shoulders relaxed. I sank in his embrace. 

The crickets sang their lullaby in the distance. 

And in the first time in 8 years, I smiled on Valentine's day.

**Author's Note:**

> The virgin gearsberg vs. the chad icebright/j
> 
> check out my profile, i got mah socials in there. Does anyone even ever edit their bio, lol? I just felt like adding my stuff in there in case y'all wanna see my mess of a tumblr. 
> 
> -This ship is my new favorite thing, they make me soft,,,,
> 
> -I write too much gearsberg angst so here's some icebright fluff, next up is probably arson iceberg if i get to actually fucking posting that final draft lmao.
> 
> -i spent half an hour trying to figure out why on my google doc the work count has three more words counted, I have yet to figure out why but it all seems alright so I posted it anyways lol


End file.
